


Four Kisses

by Tex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ray and Fraser kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Kisses

Years later, Ray will tell it like this – the Bears were dying a slow death in the third quarter against Miami; Fraser downed the rest of his beer, sat up and put the bottle down hard on the coffee table; then, he turned back to Ray and kissed him.

It took Ray a second to get over his surprise and kiss him back and the next thing Ray knew, he was on his back, getting thoroughly felt up and rubbed against. It was fast and desperate and rough and better than anything Ray had ever known.

Which was why, for a time afterward, whenever Ray came, he heard Al Michael's voice.

________

Ray liked a hot shower. He liked getting a blowjob in a hot shower even more.

He pressed one hand flat against the tile wall and put the other hand on Fraser's head, and breathed in soap-flavored steam in uneven gasps. Ray blocked the stinging spray with his back, because he didn't want anything to interfere with the world-class sucking that Fraser was doing.

Ray groaned and rocked his hips slowly into the tight heat of Fraser's mouth. Fraser had both hands on Ray's ass, squeezing and fondling. And when Fraser slipped his finger into the slick crease between Ray's cheeks, Ray's back arched and he came, his hand fisted in Fraser's wet hair.

Fraser stood up and slid his arms around Ray and kissed him hard. Ray tasted come and Fraser and water.

"Do you forgive me?" Fraser asked, his lips slick and hot against Ray's face.

Ray wrapped his hand around Fraser's stiff dick. "I guess so," Ray said, grinning into Fraser's neck.

________

 

Even after all these years, it was still the kids that got to him.

She just sat there, all big eyes and long legs, with a blanket around her while the cops did their thing. Her aunt was coming to get her and there was a policewoman there to watch her until then.

Ray watched her, torn between feeling protective and feeling relieved that he'd never have any children. Her parents were gone, taken out by one of their lowlife friends and she'd probably heard everything. Didn't matter that they were dealers. Her parents were gone and she was alone.

He was lucky. He was so damned lucky.

He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was Fraser. Ray looked at him and knew, without either of them saying a word that Fraser understood.

"Come on, Ray. Let's go home."

When they got there, Ray touched Fraser's face and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. It was hard for the two of them to say the words but that night, it was effortless. Ray couldn't stop saying it.

"I love you, Fraser," Ray whispered thickly against the steady pulse in Fraser's neck, against the flutter of his eyelashes, against the warm welcome of his mouth. "I love you so fucking much…"

________

 

Ray couldn't take his eyes off of Fraser. He'd never been a guy to hold his emotions in check but this morning, Ray pulled it off like a champ. There was no way Ray was going to let Fraser go into this thing seeing him in a panic.

Ray's heart knocked hard against his ribs and his stomach was rocking and rolling but Ray told himself to hold on. Just a little longer and they'd take Fraser away and he could go out in the waiting room and lose it. Frannie was out there, with a couple of her kids and yeah, his freak-out could wait until then.

"You're gonna be fine. You know that, right?" Ray said, leaning heavily on the metal railing on the bed and giving Fraser's cool hand a squeeze. "They do this kind of thing all the time."

Fraser gave him a drowsy smile. They'd already given him something to relax him and Fraser's hand was limp in Ray's grip. "Wait f'me," Fraser said thickly and Ray tried to laugh but his throat was too tight and his eyes were suddenly wet and hot.

"What the fuck else would I do, you freak?" Ray asked him in a choked voice, but Fraser's eyes were closed. Ray bent down over the railing and pressed his lips against Fraser's forehead. And then, the door opened and a small army of nurses took Fraser's bed and the machines attached to him and rolled everything out of the room.

Ray walked out after that, too, and instead of going to the waiting room, to Frannie's wide-eyed worry, he walked around the floor until he found a restroom. And once it was empty, Ray pounded his fist into the wall, over and over, until his vision was blurred and there was blood smeared on the blinding white tile.

Hours later, when it was all over, when Fraser was back in his room and the lab reports were in, Ray reached over the rail for Fraser's hand and this time, when Ray squeezed it, Fraser squeezed back.


End file.
